Certain golfers may experience a phenomenon called ‘yips.’ The term ‘yips’ or ‘the yips’ refers to a condition known as focal dystonia. Athletes affected by the yips demonstrate a sudden, unexplained loss of previous skill. The condition may occur suddenly and without apparent explanation, usually in mature athletes with years of experience. There is no known treatment or therapy in the current state of the art. Athletes affected by the yips sometimes recover their ability, although a change in technique may be required. The yips can force athletes to abandon their sport at the highest level.